Playful Devilry
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Charlie wanted nothing more to hunt down the trickster that almost kidnapped her friend. The Winchesters arrive at Bobby's place with a trickster problem. Charlie goes along to help only to find out she's not the only one that's one the hunt. Please read and review!
1. Random Happenstance

**Author's Note -** Inspiration has just been coming in droves lately. I posted this but got stuck and I wrote a few things, never really thinking about the lone chapter of the Supernatural fic I started, however I have a second chapter mapped out and driving force. So hopefully I'll be able to finish this bad boy.

Gots to give out a shout to my girl **DeDe324**, for loving Dean as much as I do. Love you lady!

Please enjoy, read and review. Every writer needs to know how their work is appreciated and what can be worked on. I welcome critique as long as it is constructive, thank you.

**Legal stuff -** I in no way own any part of Supernatural or the characters within, I only own the character Miss Charlotte Finely Westen (Name is an homage to Burn Notice and the man I've been in love with since I was 11, Mr. Bruce Campbell, I do not own the name that is all Matt Nix).

* * *

Sam and Dean called Bobby Singer; the things they had seen on this college campus were just too strange. Even for the Winchester boys, the experts on all things weird. "Sounds like your dealing with a trickster, like Loki," Bobby informed them and that had Charlie's attention. She joined him in the kitchen; she wouldn't have even been at here if her dad hadn't taken off on a last second hunt. Her mother sent her to Bobby's hoping she would stay out of trouble.

Charlie had first hand knowledge of the Norwegian God Loki. He had assumed a human form and caused a lot of trouble, murdering people according to old urban legends. Charlie got involved when he tried to kidnap one of her friends; she ended up fighting him off but not before he threw her into a wall with the flick of his hand and ended up breaking her arm in two places and dislocating her shoulder. After she healed, it was her mission to hunt him down and kill him one way or another. She had lost his trail a few months ago. Charlie looked at the mature man with severe interest as he listened to the loud voice through the phone.

"Dean, you aren't that far away, come to the house. I have an expert on the subject staying with me at the moment," Bobby smiled at Charlie. It sounded like an agreement over the speaker before Bobby hung up. "We'll be getting company soon, make yourself presentable girl," he laughed at her three sizes too big coveralls and covered in axel grease that had made its way into her dark blonde hair. She stuck her tongue out.

"I'm presentable," she said her voice stern and a little deeper than usual. "Who was that?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester," he told her.

"John's sons," she asked and Bobby nodded, the Winchester boys were somewhat worshipped in hunter circles. She had met their father a few times. Her dad had known John, she scoffed a bit, "I'm gonna go work on the Chevy. Let me know when they get here so I can girly up for them," she spat out giving a sarcastic curtsey. Turning on her heels she laughed her way out the door to the graveyard of old cars Bobby called a yard. She went to the old '57 she was fixing up, fixing the engine was the first step, and then she'd work on the rusted exterior.

She slid behind the steering wheel on the old cracked vinyl bench seat and turned the key. The old engine roared to life then sputtered, "Damn it!" She cut the engine and popped the hood. Bent over the hot engine, that damn carburetor. Thought she fixed it right last time. Cursing at herself she grabbed the socket wrench and about to loosen the bolt when she heard Bobby's voice. "Oh, joy the Winchester's must be here," she thought rolling her eyes as her ears were met with two unfamiliar male voices. One was deep and sounded like sandpaper on rocks; the other was a bit higher and softer, but distinctly male.

"Charlie," Singer called and she waved him off, not even bothering to look up from the engine. Bobby shook his head, "Let's get you boys a drink, then maybe the expert will come inside."

Charlie huffed a bit, but continued working on her engine. She loved this truck, it was old and ugly and Bobby swore up and down that it would never run. Charlie, however, saw the beauty in that rusted piece of junk. She made him a deal; if she could get it running she got to keep it. Carburetor in her left hand she rose up out of the mouth of the vehicle, she sighed, "Might just have to replace you." She brought the car part inside, wiping the sweat from her face with the shop towel in her back pocket. While it wicked away the sweat, it only added to the grease. She walked into the house and plopped the heart of the engine on the table with a thud.

"That better be on newspaper," Bobby called.

She didn't respond but came out of the kitchen wiping her hands with her shop towel and looked at the two men who had joined her dad's friend. She assumed Dean was the older one, she thought he was actually kinda cute. Short and dark brown spiky hair with dark green eyes and a crooked smile that made his face light up with a hint of devious. The older Winchester gave off a devil may care attitude and was definitely a bad boy; his hands were big and looked rough. He was nursing a bottle and barely looked at Charlie when she came in. Sam on the other hand had a baby face, lighter and longer brown hair, but the same green eyes. His soft features twisted with a look of trepidation, he at least gave an attempt at a smile when she walked in the room. She leaned in the doorway looking between the two brothers on the sofa, observing. They were tense, like they had been arguing.

"When's this expert of yours getting here Bobby, I can't take much more of this," Dean said glaring at his brother.

"She's standing right in front of you."

Dean snapped his head and looked at Charlie; he wasn't impressed, short dark blonde hair with black grease running through it. Her figure, if she had one, was hidden under the coveralls, her eyes narrowed so only a fraction of the dark blue irises could be seen and her skin was tan and freckled, what could be seen of it. Her jaw clenched which made her face tight and unwelcoming. "No way," he said, "You're Charlie?"

"Yeah, you a Winchester?"

Dean glared at her and said nothing. Sam snickered a bit, "Yeah, so you've dealt with this kind of thing before?"

Charlie shrugged, "A few times, damn thing would have killed me if someone didn't stop it."

Dean snorted a laugh and Sam spoke again, "Who stopped it?"

She shrugged again, "Couldn't tell ya, blacked out. When I came to Loki and whoever it was were both gone."

"So almost getting killed makes you an expert?"

She glared at Dean, "No, following it all around the country, knowing the type of people it targets and researching does. But I can see you two are doing a fine job, so leave me out of it," she turned to leave and Bobby stopped her.

"Charlie, get back here! Dean, she knows how this thing thinks so shut up and listen," Bobby ordered.

"Whatever, explain away Chucky," he took a swig of his beer and grimaced.

Charlie glared at him, "So I gather it's targeting people who aren't the nicest, right," she asked, Sam nodded and Dean just scoffed. She continued, "It's a weird form of retribution or justice; it's the way they operate. Funny in a way and fitting to the person being targeted. I see you two are feeling the effects," she smirked.

The boys looked at each other then back at her, "What do you mean," they asked in unison and then proceeded to glare at each other as Dean pushed Sam.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at them, "The petty arguments you've obviously had, the pranks, the way you're sitting all tensed up," she clenched her fists and pulled up her shoulders, "Tricksters feed off this kind of stuff; it's like their favorite television show." She turned to Bobby, "Unless they always act like children."

He smiled, "They do but just not this bad."

Charlie laughed a bit and nodded then turned back to the brothers, "So do you want my help or not?" The boys looked at Charlie, her eyes open and they could see her dark blue eyes now wide with anticipation, whether they wanted her help or not, she was going to hunt this thing down. A smile had found its way onto her face which made her strong features softer somehow.

"We could use an extra pair of eyes or two," Sam said, "Without my laptop," the word was said to stab, "I'm not able to research and she knows a hell of a lot."

Dean considered the request for a few moments, his face twisted with thought. He threw his eyes up at the girl and then to Bobby and finally back to Sam, "Fine but she's not riding in my car." He hopped up off the couch, finished his beer and stormed out the front door, "Sam! Come on, the sooner we take care of this thing the sooner we can leave!"

Bobby and Charlie slightly laughed, "Is he always this _intense_," Charlie asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You have no idea," he headed outside.

"I know, Singer, I know go get cleaned up," she said marching to the spare room and changed into a black wife beater and the jeans her mother bought her. Charlie replayed that conversation in her mind.

"Charlotte Finely Westen! Just humor me," her mother Mae pleaded while her dad just laughed.

"Dad, come on," she shot her dad a look.

"Sorry sport, your mother wins this one."

A growl of frustration permeated the air as Charlie grabbed the clothing from her mother and punched her father in the arm.

She fastened her belt and cleaned the grease from her hair, face and hands grabbed her leather jacket and met Bobby outside only to be awestruck by the cherry '67 Impala. She walked her way around the car, pristine leather interior and amazing shiny black paint. She looked at the Winchesters, "Yours?"

Dean nodded; he had mellowed a bit and took a second look at this bratty little kid he met inside. Not as rough around the edges as he thought, when she lit up at the Impala her face softened and she was actually pretty compared to the scowling kid in Bobby's house. The lithe and defined muscles in her arms and shoulders suggested power behind that mouth. He looked her up and down and noticed Sam did the same and silently laughed with his sibling. A complete 180 when she walked out the door, she was now passable for a girl.

"Come on, time to hunt," Bobby told her, practically dragging her away from the Impala.

The brothers got into the Impala, "Girl has taste, who knew," Dean threw out and Sam laughed.


	2. Figure It Out

**Author's Note -** Oh I'm so thankful I have a second chapter! The first time I posted this I just blanked on everything after chapter one. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers you guys are awesome!

**DeDe324 -** Girl how many times can I thank you for being there for me, you pushed me to post the first chapter and the response I got was better than I hoped for. So thank you very much! And your review was amazing as always and spot on. Thank you for the love! Love you muchly woman!

**Leyshla Gisel & FireChildSlytherin5 -** Thank you for your reviews and follows! It was unexpected and just made me so thankful. :-)

Enjoy chapter 2, please read and review!

* * *

The half hour drive was quiet to the hotel the boys were staying. Charlie's muscles tensed at the thought of getting back into it with that Trickster. Every time she had dealt with this thing it had gotten away, distracting her with a dangerous and very real illusion. Now she had back up, it wouldn't be getting away this time. She dug out the Norse book of mythology and re-read the chapters on Loki. Not the kind of girl that goes into a fight unprepared, she wanted to have every angle covered.

The Winchester's were waiting when Bobby pulled up. Charlie got out, her nose still stuck in the book; nothing seemed to affect her as she walked right into the room. The smell however knocked her back a few feet, "What the hell have you been eating," she asked the brothers. Sam sighed and Dean cracked a smile. The blonde heaved a disgusted sigh, cleaning a spot at the table in the kitchenette. Bobby and Dean flanked either side of her and Sam sat across from her. The brothers were eager to get rid of this thing. Dean nudged Charlie and in return she punched his left arm.

"Dammit," he growled out.

"Well think twice about touching someone who doesn't like to be touched," she hit him again for good measure. The older Winchester narrowed his green eyes at her, but that was all show. Girl could throw a punch, maybe she could be useful. Sam laughed slightly and Bobby threw a disapproving look at Charlie which she ignored. "Ok, so victims, break it down for me," she looked up from the book face in her hands.

"The first guy was an ethics professor who took a swan dive out his window. The people we talked to said it was the ghost of some girl who offed herself."

"Because she was having an affair with her professor and he wouldn't leave his wife," Sam added

"Hmmm, and did the legend fit with the crime?"

"No, that's the bizarre part, the girl allegedly threw herself off the sixth floor, it's only a four story building."

Charlie glanced at Bobby this was definitely Trickster handiwork, just not sure if it was Loki or not. "Any other vics?"

"What are you a TV cop now?"

"Just answer the question Dean, she's trying to help," Bobby scolded.

"Yeah there were two more, a football frat boy who liked to torture the pledges who was 'taken' by aliens," both boys started to laugh, "Probed and…" Dean lost it, almost cackling.

"He said they forced him to dance to Lady in Red," Sam said but his straight faced facade cracked as he started to chuckle as well.

"So obviously not feeling sorry for alien guy, right. Any more?"

"Yeah, there was a researcher who believed in animal testing that got ripped apart by an alligator in the sewer."

"Ah, the poetic justice of it all," Charlie scoffed, "So who did you interview?"

The trio walked through campus to the building the professor killed himself and talked to the maintenance guy. His average appearance struck a chord with Charlie but she couldn't tell if she recognized him or not. The light brunette led them upstairs asking questions, "Who's the new guy? Couldn't handle the cable installation yourselves?" He turned to Charlie, muddy brown eyes taking in her lithe figure, "Ya know you could be a real looker if you worked at it," he said nonchalantly taking a key on the enormous key ring he had on a zip cord unlocking the professor's door. Charlie fumed at the comment and was even more irritated that the Winchester brothers were in hysterics. Especially Dean, not sure why it hurt her and that pissed her off even more.

"Can you just tell me what happened," her voice full of irritation.

The maintenance guy, named Smith, of all things sauntered up to the blonde smirk on his face, "What's the matter Charlotte, can't handle being left out of the conversation," he was inches away from her face. She could smell the sugar on his breath, her blue eyes narrowed.

"It's not being left out of the conversation I have a problem with," she pushed Smith out of the way, "I'll be downstairs if you idiots need me," she stormed out.

"Got yourself a little firecracker there," he nudged Dean, "What's that like," his eyebrows waggling.

"Wouldn't know, girl's not my type."

"So she's not breathing," Sam cut in taking off after Charlie. He caught up with her at the van. She was pacing furiously, fists clenched and her face was tense with anger, "Hey don't let them get to you."

"Sam, that's the Trickster, how did you not see that?"

"What?"

"The sugar on his breath, the fact he knows all the victims and he called me Charlotte when I wasn't even introduced. For being the famous Winchester boys, you certainly need to learn a lot."

"You just leave in the middle of it," Dean growled at her, "I don't care if you got your feelings hurt, you're supposed to be the expert on this guy and you just run away?"

"Dean…"

"Not now Sammy, she wants to play in the big leagues but she can't hack it. I knew this was a bad idea," he was just trying everything he could think of to throw at her, she ruined everything they worked for.

"Dean, she…"

"Shut up Sam," he growled at his little brother then turned back to the tomboy who just rested up against the van arms crossed over her chest waiting for him to finish, "I bet there's not a single thing you can tell me that we don't already know."

"You finished screaming at me?" Dean took a breath and nodded, "Good, Smith is the Trickster," she said casually enjoying the shocked look on his face. Charlie smirked and punched Dean in the arm again, "Good lookin' out Dean," she said before she hopped into the van.

The older Winchester turned to Sam, "Not a single word," he growled out as Sam chuckled.

The drive was silent back to the hotel, Dean pushed into the room grabbed a beer and slumped on the couch, so annoyed and defeated that this chick just waltzes in and finds out the thing they're looking for was the guy they were talking to all along. He took a long swing and just glowered at the wall.

"What's the matter with him," Bobby asked handing bottles to Sam and Charlie.

"She upstaged him," the younger Winchester said with a laugh taking a seat at the table.

"Is it Loki?"

"Almost positive, called me Charlotte. It was the guy they were getting their information from," she said the last sentence just loud enough to stoke the fire of Dean's annoyance and he silently grumbled from his perch. The blonde laughed silently.

"Charlie, a word," Bobby said sternly taking her outside. "Please be careful, your mother would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"Bobby, I know what I'm doing, not to mention the fabulous Winchesters are here to back me up," she turned to go back inside but Singer grabbed her hand. "What?"

"Dean is not boyfriend material, so watch yourself."

"Whatever Mom, I'm a big girl, I can handle anything a Winchester throws at me," she walked back inside in a huff.


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note -** Ah, yes as the title suggests the plot thickens. Three strong personalities in a room together, can never end well and you add a Trickster in the midst, well wackiness ensues. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and alerters! You all are the best, thank you so much! A few shouts before the story:

**DeDe324 -** I love you, pure and simple. You are who I have to thank for finding the inspiration to pick this story up again. And I am so glad that I did, I like what I'm writing, I really love how Charlie is developing, she's so far away from the other characters I've written and so far from my own personality. I like that you think she's a pistol, loves it! Thank you for the kind and sweet words, I think we're both locked in a cycle or thank you's but it's a good cycle. So thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope you like the next chapter!

**FireChildSlytherin, Leyshla Gisel, Hidden Moonlight -** Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story and I hope that you all continue to enjoy it. You guys are awesome!

So here's chapter 3 - Full of plot twists and intrigue. Enjoy, please read and review!

* * *

Singer followed Charlie back into the hotel room where the other two were formulating a plan to deal with the Trickster. Charlie sat next to Sam nearly on top of him reading through the lore. Dean made his way close to the blonde, not paying attention to the book only to the new addition to the team. Not sure exactly what initially attracted him to her; maybe it was her eyes. Intense and dark, knows what to do and goes after it, no apologies for the way she is. Just like him. The slight smile on her face as she's researching made him smirk. "So, Chucky, how do we kill this thing?"

"From what I'm reading it's a wooden stake dipped in the blood of one of its victims driven through the heart," Sam answered his question before Charlie could.

The tomboy turned to Dean smiling playfully, "Thought I might demonstrate my ventriloquism." To her surprise Dean chuckled a bit as did Sam. The older man int he back sighed ever so slightly. "The page in the book is wrong, however. Plunging a stake in its heart, blood or no blood, won't kill it."

"Why?"

"They're gods, doesn't matter if they're demi gods or full immortal gods, they are powerful, magical and immortal, difficult if not damn near impossible to kill."

"But the book…" Sam tried to argue.

Charlie sighed, shook her head and ran a hand through her short hair, "Who do you think wrote the chapter on how to kill Tricksters? Its in their nature to give you a false sense of security. Once you've had time to breathe your facing an army of evil clowns," she shuddered a bit. "You want to get rid of a magician, use a spell. I'd been working on one for a while, I think it'll work."

Dean scoffed at her idea, "Look, no offense, Chucky, ya did find the thing, but we're gonna go with what's tried and true, not something you think is gonna work."

"Dean," she started her voice gaining volume, "Have you met anyone that killed a Trickster?"

"No, but…"

"How about someone who knows what one is other than me and Bobby?"

The older Winchester glared at the girl, "No, but…"

"I've fought with this thing or something like it many times before, not always getting the upper hand," she sheepishly admitted.

"How about never getting the upper hand," Dean lashed out, his voice now at full growl, "You've never gotten the upper hand, it nearly killed you. You may know how to spot it but when it comes to actually getting rid of it you suck."

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him, then looked to Sam and Bobby, "Fine have it your way Winchester, I hope you have fun dying," she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Sam hit Dean in the shoulder, "Do you _ever_ think before you speak?"

"What'd I do Sammy? Hurt the poor girl's feelings, big damn deal. What does she know that we haven't figured out? Help me out Bobby?"

"Dean, her dad's a hunter, he knew your dad. She knows what she's doing, been hunting since she was 10, you should give her a chance before you start in on her like she doesn't have a damn clue."

Charlie fumed all the way to Bobby's truck, she pulled down the tailgate and just sat murmuring swear words under her breath, occasionally audible words like, "Stupid, Winchester, little bitch, Dean," could be heard during the silent tirade. Blue eyes shut tight in more annoyance at herself that she was starting to think Dean was attractive, she didn't notice the figure now leaning up against the truck. He stood there for a five minutes before jumping on the tailgate to get her attention.

"When you get mad, you get _mad_," the maintenance worker observed.

"You," Charlie growled jumping off the truck, ready to fight.

"Hold the phone, sugar, not here to fight. I'm here to talk," he said sweetly as a smile made its way onto his face. "I'm not who you think I am."

"So you're not a Trickster?"

"No, I am. I'm just not Loki."

"You expect me to believe you?"

"For a minute, yeah, but I can see that you aren't gonna listen to anything I say," he smiled again, "I'd do the same if I was in your shoes, but here me out sweet tits. Believe it or not, I'm trying to help them. Can't really do that if you kill me or attempt to kill me."

"Why would I care if you help them or not," she glared at the ordinary man, "Believe me I will find a way to kill you."

"Of that I have no doubt, you're a tenacious little girl. Although, I am not the Trickster you are looking for," he waved his hand doing a spot on Obi-Wan Kenobi. "And you care about Dean, whether you want to admit it or not. He likes you too if that helps. Couldn't stop staring at your ass when you were yelling at me."

Still glaring at the Trickster giving an eye roll about Dean, "Whatever, if you aren't Loki, who are you?"

"That will come in time. Can't give away all my secrets as once," he gave a wink then a playful smirk turned up his mouth, "If you don't want to play nice with Dean, I'm available," he snapped his fingers. Charlie was now in a form fitting tank dress, black stilettos, baby pink nails, full face of make up, her hair curly and she had gone up two cup sizes. "Much better, see how gorgeous you can look," a mirror appeared in front of the former tomboy.

The blonde stared at her reflection utterly disgusted, "I like how I am, all this," she pulled at her dress, "Is just a mirage. No substance, just fluff. Like you."

The Trickster sighed, "Fine," snapping his fingers and it all went away, "But if you ever change your mind," he offered.

Charlie smiled sauntering up to him whispering into his ear, "I'm gonna enjoy killing you," then she walked away.

He laughed a bit watching her walk away, "You can certainly try," then he disappeared.


	4. Up The Ante

**Author's Note -** I didn't think I'd have this chapter up so soon. I was having issues with where to go (Thanks **DeDe324** for giving me the idea!). I have to say that I'm happy with it I hope all of you are as well. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and those that put this on alert, you guys are awesome!

**DeDe324 -** You who are amazing, thank you so much! I love you!; **HiddenMoonlight -** Of course you got mentioned, you're the one that pushed this story in a different direction that I originally had planned and I think it's even better for it, so thank you.; **FireChildSlytherin5 -** He certainly does like playing with his food, more of that to come later. I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you!; **Bayoumom11 -** Thank you for the review, I'm glad you're loving it too. It's a lot of fun for me to write.; **Leyshla Gisel -** While Dean certainly wouldn't mind would he? We'll see what happens, thank you for the review.

Well onto chapter 4, please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

Dean ran his hand through his spiky hair in frustration, "Fine," he growled at Sam and Bobby, "I'll talk to her," he headed for the door only agreeing to make those two shut up.

"If she's not by the truck she'll be in the gym kicking the crap out of a heavy bag," Bobby told him as he slammed the door.

The elder Winchester found Singer's truck but no Charlie. He let out an angry sigh and found his way to the gym. The grunts he heard were definitely female. Taking a minute to calm down before he entered, this chick bugged him more than he cared for. Dean saw the blonde in nothing but jeans and a sports bra, sweat soaked her hair and made her well built body glisten. Impressed he watched for a bit as she ran the gamut on the bag. The punches and kicks she threw landed with force swinging the bag more than a few feet dodging it when it swung back attacking again. Dean leaned up against the wall watching the impressive show of power. So she could fight, hunt, fix cars and had a smokin' body underneath it all; a smirk worked its way across his mouth. She might be worth his trouble after all.

"Hey Chucky," he called. Charlie stopped mid punch surprised to hear another voice, let alone that voice. Grabbing the bag to stop the motion, she sighed turning to face Dean. Her eyes narrow, sweat just streaming down her face what didn't catch on her body landed in the emerging puddle on the floor. Winchester threw her a towel, "Could have used you in a bar a few towns ago."

"What do you want Dean," her breathing labored but her voice was full of exasperation.

"Against my better judgement, I came to say…" he paused green eyes settling on her abs, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

The blonde sighed, "Whatever, it's not like it matters. You'll use your method to kill this thing and then I'll be back home waiting for it to strike again," she told him wiping her face with the towel.

Dean ventured closer to her, "I'd say it matters, how many of these things are there?"

"Who knows, hundreds maybe thousands. The one here isn't the one I want. So I'll leave you to it, just wanted to vent my frustrations so I don't break you delicate Winchesters," she laughed.

"Who says you could break me?"

"No one said Dean, it's obvious. You don't like it when someone other than you is right and Sam, he's practically my mom."

Dean laughed which made Charlie laugh, "Well you got Sammy figured out. Me," he paused for a minute, "Yeah, you got me too. But look, screw it, you know what you're doing otherwise Bobby wouldn't have brought you along. So for the time being I'll try to keep my mouth shut if you can stop Sam from crying."

"You got yourself a deal Winchester," she threw the towel at him, "Care to put me to shame," nodding at the heavy bag.

Shaking his head, "I'm more of a gun person."

Charlie laughed, "You can't always rely on a weapons, fists and feet do fine too," she grabbed the towel from his hand. Dean grabbed her hand holding on. Their eyes met, "So is that what passes as a Dean Winchester apology, 'screw it'?"

The older Winchester's smirk turned into a playful grin, "I, uh, like the way you say that," he swallowed a bit loudly. All he could see were her dark blue eyes.

The blonde let out a slight laugh, "Screw it," she whispered leaning closer to him, their lips almost touching.

"There you two are," Sam burst in, not noticing that Charlie pushed Dean away.

"Dammit, Sammy," he growled at his younger brother. The girl laughed a bit and more so when Dean glared at her, "This conversation isn't over yet."

"I look forward to hearing the conclusion."

"Did you apologize," Sam asked.

"Was about to when you came in Captain Sensitive," Dean growled, "Is there an emergency Sam?"

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" Sam asked looking between the two of them. "Bobby asked me to come find you, we need to know what we're doing about the Trickster before someone else gets hurt."

"Dammit Singer," Charlie whispered. "Am I staying Dean?"

A playful smirk crossed Dean's face, "Yeah, Chucky, you're stayin'."

"Good, let's go find a way to kill the bastard," the blonde picked up her tank walking back to the room. Bobby would get an earful when they got back.

Dean hit Sam before following Charlie, "What the hell is that for?"

"Payback. Anyone ever told you that you have the worst timing ever?"

"Only when I…" the taller brother stopped mid sentence letting out a groan of frustration, "Seriously Dean?"

"She's grown on me," the older sibling shrugged following the blonde back to their room. "Sam, come on!" Sam rolled his eyes but walked out of the gym behind his brother.

"You are not my mother or father, hell Bobby we aren't even related. I'm a grown ass woman, I can take care of myself, I don't need you looking out for me. Especially when it comes to guys," Charlie laid into the mature man as he opened his mouth to argue, "Who says I'm looking for a boyfriend, not me I'll tell you that much. I'm perfectly ok with the hit it and quit it mentality. We're both satisfied and no one's precious little baby feelings get hurt."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Singer, drop it."

The boys came in, Dean gave Charlie a wink as he grabbed a beer throwing one to the blonde. Sam glared at his brother then shot a look to Bobby.

"We got a plan ladies," Dean asked after taking a drink.

"Stake through the heart like the book says," Sam started, "But Charlie we could use that spell if the stake doesn't work."

Westen nodded taking a gulp, "I'll need to go into town to pick up supplies. I'll grab my notebook from the car," she put the bottle on the table grabbed Bobby's keys walking to his truck to get her backpack.

"I'll go see if she needs help," Dean said following her.

"Lord help us if those two get together," Bobby mumbled.

"You gonna follow me like a puppy now Winchester?"

"No, just wanted to finish what we started in the gym," pushing her up against the truck.

"We were in no way close to finishing," she smirked. "We barely started," her eyes fixed on his.

"Got me there kid."

"I think I got ya somewhere else too," moving her knee between his legs. Charlie grabbed a handful of his hair putting her lips to his. He tasted like beer, which helped. Dean in turn ran his left hand through her short hair and grabbed her waist with his right pulling her into him. Their chapped lips moving fast together as Charlie invaded Dean's mouth with her tongue massaging his. He could taste the salt on her skin, girl knew what she was doing. Winchester moved closer to her running a strong and rough hand up her back. Charlie broke away from his lips, "Just a taste for now Sparky," she winked. "When we kill him, that's when you can unwrap the package," she kissed his lips lightly. The tomboy opened the door to the truck, turned and deliberately bent over to get her notebook. Dean groaned, it was a mix of pleasure and frustration, "Enjoying the view Winchester?"

"You're evil."

"You have no idea," she smiled wickedly before placing a peck on his cheek and walking back towards the room.

Dean watched her walk away, trying to compose himself, "I'm in trouble," he smiled.


	5. Supply Run

**Author's Note -** I'm_ finally_ back! My life has been insane lately and I haven't had any idea where to go in any of my writing. Life has calmed down a bit and I'm hoping to get back into a weekly posting habit again. Thank you all for being patient! A few shout outs are in order:

**xJenzaFreakX -** I'm so glad that you love it so far, please continue to love it and there will be more of the last chapter soon. ** Leyshla Gisel -** She's a get down to business girl, nothing coy about Miss Westen. Hope everything's okay again, love ya doll! **FireChildSlytherin5 -** Well, I'm not sure at this point if the spell is going to get used or not, but it's made for a Trickster, not an angel; all I'm sayin'. **Hidden Moonlight -** They will be cute, but I'm not sure they'll be a couple or not, we'll see. **DeDe324 -** I'm so happy that you're digging Charlie! Makes me feel like I'm doing something right, haha! Thank you for all the help, I've just been in blech mode for what seems like forever. I should probably write a Sam/OC fic but I should finish the ones I've started first. As for Bobby, he and her dad are like brothers, so he's like a surrogate uncle. Love you and thank you so much again!

Alright, here's Chapter 5 - please read and review! Thank you!

* * *

After Charlie and Dean got back to the room, Bobby insisted she stay in the separate room. The older man was surprised when she didn't protest. The blonde was finally happy that things were getting down to business, killing this thing would be her number one priority. After it was over, she'd give that Winchester the time of his life. Running over the ingredients needed: white sage, salt, purified water, wolf's bane and capsicum; all things that could be found in a health food store or even a grocery store if needed. Digging through the supplies, she had the salt, white sage and the wolf's bane. Good only needed the two common ingredients a quick run into town would do it. Then all she had to do was mix it, say the incantation and throw mix on him, should vaporize him on the spot. Satisfied with the day, Charlie settled in and slept.

The next day Sam and Charlie went to town to get supplies. No argument was heard as the blonde was focused on the task at hand. Dean and Bobby would stay behind to craft the stakes and get the blood of one of the victims.

"How long have you been hunting," Sam questioned.

Charlie chuckled a bit before raising her head out of her book, "Feels like it's been since before I could remember. My mother was and still is very against the idea," she rolled her eyes before taking in Sam's soft appearance, "Dean's been doing this longer than you huh?"

"Yeah, I wanted out. My childhood was nothing but monsters. I wanted some normalcy," he paused, "Would have been better if I just kept at it," his voice turned somber and his face tightened.

Westen's blue eyes looked over Dean's younger brother, pain read clear on his face. Then Charlie did something out of character, she placed a hand on his knee, "Whatever happened Sam, it made you stronger."

Sam glanced over at her, giving a smile. Charlie looked away quickly eyes on her notebook. The rest of the drive was silent and a bit awkward, even more so when the younger Winchester pulled into the parking lot and tried to help the tomboy out of the car. She tried to push by him but he hugged her the girl froze becoming rigid arms at her sides.

"Thanks Charlie," he whispered.

Charlie broke away, "Whatever, you're welcome, can we please just get this stuff and get back so we can kill this thing," she stormed away into the store, glad she told Sam to get the water. Walking back to the spice aisle searching for cayenne, the best source of capsicum. She bent over looking through the "C's" for the elusive pepper.

"Now that is a welcome sight," a familiar voice said behind her.

The blonde spun around to see the Trickster. "I know I'm gonna kill you anyway, but do you have a death wish."

His mouth grew into a huge smile, "Come on, sugar, I told you, leave. Although, if you wanna chase me around a bit more, I'm not gonna argue," his eyes moving their way over Charlie's thin frame.

"What's so damn special about those two?"

He scoffed, "Ya can't see it? The way that Dean's gonna unwrap that package," he circled her, "After you 'kill' me," he smacked her ass, adding insult to injury. Charlie swung at him but the Trickster evading everything she threw at him. "That the best you got?"

"Not by a long shot, I'm just getting warmed up," Westen retorted, trying not to let his taunting get under her skin.

"Well then, I look forward to getting you all hot and bothered," he winked before standing behind her again. He grabbed her arms, chin on her shoulder as he whispered, "Charlotte you have no idea what you're getting into here. As much as I like having a fangirl around, you need to stop."

"Never happen," she growled trying to break his hold.

His grip just got stronger every time she struggled, "You're making this harder than it has to be, in more ways than one, but I'll let you have your fun. This isn't over by a long shot," he kissed her cheek before disappearing again.

Charlie fumed, her skin as hot as her temper. Wiping her cheek off then grabbed the bottle of cayenne; she found Sam grabbed the bottles of water out of his hand paid for everything before storming out to the truck.

Sam came out moments later, "What was that?"

"Is there something you and Dean aren't telling me?"

A confused looked crossed Sam's face, "No," he ventured, searching his mind for what she could be referring to.

"That damn thing keeps popping up, telling me how 'special' you two are. How there are bigger plans for you two. What the hell is going on Winchester? Are you working with that thing?"

"No, we didn't even know about it before we talked to Bobby," the younger brother said defensively.

Charlie sighed still glaring at him, "I don't like it. Something doesn't feel right. Let's get the hell out of here, maybe Singer knows something I don't, wouldn't be the first time," she mumbled.

Sam cracked a smile, "He always knows more than he's telling."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Ain't that the truth," she looked at the brown haired boy, "I'm not one for apologies, but for what it's worth, sorry I blew up at you," trying not to look into Sam's intense green and care filled eyes, she fixed them on the worn seat of the truck.

The younger Winchester smiled a bit more, "Thanks Charlie."

Sam hopped in the truck and the drive was silent back to the hotel. The conversation with the Trickster dug it's way under the blonde's skin. The things he said and did just made her suspect something wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to be an easy hunt. He wasn't running, in fact he was sticking around almost begging her to try and kill him. Silently fuming as Sam pulled into the parking lot. Charlie got out of the truck almost before Sam stopped it, she bounded into the room angrily slamming open the door. Not bothering to look at Bobby or Dean as she went right to work perfecting the spell. How dare that creature put his hands on her. The boys looked at her, Sam tried to walk over to her but Bobby stopped him.

"She'll hit ya," he warned grabbing the taller brother's arm, "Learned that one the hard way. Come on, let's get ready for tomorrow and let her brood," Singer led the boys to the other room to finish the stakes and then sneak into the morgue to get the alligator in the sewer victim's blood.

"Sammy what happened?"

"I have no idea. One minute she was fine and then next she just shut down," Sam shook his head. He thought for a minute, "She did say that this thing keeps popping up. She asked if we were working with it."

"WHAT," Dean growled, "How can she think that we're working with whatever it is?"

"Dean, stop. It talked to her about us. She's right, something's not right."


	6. The Battle

**Author's Note -** First I'm sorry I was gone forever! I had a really bad case of writer's block and couldn't think of how to get this where I wanted. Forgive me? A few shout outs before the chapter.

**DeDe324 -** What would I do without you? Thank you for helping me work through this. I hope that I can return the favor! You are awesome and I love you!

**Hidden Moonlight -** I'm so glad you like what I'm doing with Gabe. It's just a bit of foreshadowing for those that know who he is, now that I know who he is it's a lot more fun to write him.

**Leyshla Gisel -** I'm happy you like Charlie, she is a tough bitch and is not subtle in any way.

**FireChildslytherin5 -** Well it's a bit of both, he's trying to get the wheels turning in Charlie's head to see past her revenge angle but he also just likes dangling the carrot in front of her face.

Ok, thank you ladies, you are all amazing and I love the reviews you all give me! You are all incredible and I will try to update sooner, my brain just didn't want to work for the past few weeks with this story. I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Charlie?"

"Aw, Dean when did you start caring so much?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the blonde trying to think of a comeback but he just walked away, "Sam," he growled, "You deal with her!"

The younger Winchester jogged slightly up to the girl who had a sour look on her face. Sam held his jaw tight, "He's just trying to help Charlie. We're both just trying to help," his voice started growing in volume, "All we've gotten from you is resistance. We're on the same side, can't you see that?"

Westen balled up her hands into tight fists stomping up to the tall boy, "The only thing I see is two idiots calling themselves hunters. And all Dean's tried to do is get into my pants, well you all can take Bobby home after you're done partying with your little Trickster friend. I'm done," she yelled turning on her heels before screaming, "YA HEAR ME WINCHESTER? I'M FUCKING DONE!" Sam watched her storm off in a huff before turning to find his brother, they still needed to get rid of this thing.

Charlie shivered as she started to calm down. She hated working with people, the only reason she came along was to kill this thing for once and for all. Placing her head in her hands her fingers tangling in the short blonde hair, "GRRAGH," she growled pulling on the ends of her hair.

"What's the matter sugar,' the familiar and annoying voice asked.

The girl looked up she was no longer outside but in a lecture hall and the Trickster by her side. The blonde moved to get up but he grabbed her wrist, "If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go, now," blue eyes narrowed at the janitor.

"Charlotte," he said almost annoyed as a smirk appeared on his face, "I told ya darlin' there's no getting rid of me; might as well just give in. Besides," he pulled the struggling girl into his chest, "I can give you what you want anytime you want," his voice a low purr. "Just tell me what you want and it's yours."

A sly smile worked it way onto Charlie's face as she turned to face the Trickster. Moving her face closer to his the putting her lips to his ear she whispered her voice breathy and seductive, "Your head on a pike." The blonde pulled back still smiling.

The janitor sighed, "Well looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way kid. Too bad I liked you," he pushed her into the folding seats.

"Hey," Dean called, "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a girl? Even one that can kick your ass?"

The Trickster turned to see Dean standing at the door, stake at the ready then another door closed he turned to see Sam and Bobby also with weapons drawn. He started clapping then turned to Charlie, "Well played," his voice full of admiration, "You got me. Had me totally fooled. Now can't we just forgive and forget," he smiled at Charlie.

"Not by a long shot, you will pay for what you did," the blonde's voice full of confidence, he wasn't going to get away this time.

Cocking his head to the side, "That's where you're wrong sweet tits," giving her a sly wink.

As the Winchesters and Bobby descended the stairs a chainsaw started up and then a ball of fire came from nowhere landing dangerously near Bobby and Sam making the carpet smolder. Dean turned to see a thing out of horror movie, face bandaged and wielding a chainsaw lumbering forward. Sam and Bobby were being pursued by what looked like a old sorcerer lobbing fireballs and cackling evilly. The men ran down as the Trickster laughed at the chaos pulling Charlie into his lap, she tried desperately to get up but he was much stronger than he looked. All Charlie could do was scream at the boys and Bobby.

"Singer watch your six! Dean behind you! Sam duck! NOW!" With her free hand she dug into her pockets searching to for her bag.

"Looking for this," he dangled the pouch in front of her, "Nice try girly, but this wouldn't have worked anyway," he threw it into the air as a fire ball hit the leather bag incinerating it.

The blonde turned and smiled, "Did you really think that was the only thing I had up my sleeve," Dean tossed her the stake and she plunged it into his heart with all her might. The Trickster's grip was broken as she plunged the stake further into him. As she did the sorcerer and the monster vaporized. Blood trickled down his mouth as he slumped back into the chair lifeless. Charlie pulled out the stake breathing hard then just stared at the three men behind her. Her face stunned and she was frozen where she stood.

"Come on, let's move," Bobby said leading the way with Sam following.

"Chucky, let's go," Dean pulled the blonde and movement found her feet as they ran outside.

The four of them piled into Dean's Impala as they raced to the hotel for the night. Charlie just kept staring at the few drops of blood on her hands. It was over, finally over. She had killed that son of a bitch and he would _never_ hurt anyone ever again. The blonde still taken back by what she had done, monsters looked like monsters. This monster had a human face that bothered her more than she cared to admit. Letting out an audible sigh as Dean pulled into a space and the four hunters filed into the hotel. Charlie locked herself in her room letting the hot water steam up the bathroom, she stood in the shower until the water ran cold. Throwing a towel around her body and running a comb through her wet hair, she sat on the bed naked. Water beading on her arms and neck as she thought about what she just did, staring at her hands.

A knock on the door interrupted her, "Huh?" she shook her head, "Yeah, come in."

Dean entered the room a smirk immediately plastered on his handsome face when he saw her in a towel, "Came to check on ya. We have food and beer next door, if ya need anything."

Charlie blew out a breath looking at the Winchester as she stood, "Just you," she said dropping the towel to the ground.


	7. Nothing Up My Sleeve

**Author's Note -** Hoping I don't jinx it but I appear to have my groove back. So chapter 7 came and really the idea for it came from one of my lovely reviewers, **FireChildSlytherin5**, thank you, you gave me the inspiration for how this chapter ended. Now onto the shout outs, sorry I've been slacking in the PM's, my computer time has seriously dwindled as of late, but I digress.

**FireChildSlytherin5 -** Thank you for the inspiration again, made the wheels turn and I really like how it turned out.

**Leyshla Gisel -** You are too funny my dear! I love you!

**xJenzaFreakx -** I know I've been pussyfooting around the sexual tension so I hope you like what I produced. Ah, so happy that you liked my little trick, I kinda felt like explaining the fight would have been too obvious so I went straight for it.

**DeDe324 -** Ah friend of mine! You are awesome and I'm so happy that you like my OC's, I try to write how I kinda want to be and then exaggerate it. Makes me feel good when people like them and can relate. I like that Ms. Westen reminds you of John, that was like the best compliment ever! Hope you continue to enjoy my work!

So I think I have about 2 or 3 more chapters before I end this one, but I have ideas for more Charlie in the future. Anyhoo enough about the future onto the present. Please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

Dean's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her naked body, her thin and muscular body had a slight curve to it at her hips and ribs. The luminescent skin was all but glowing thanks to the shower. The blonde sauntered up to him as the green eyed man regained the lost composure. It wasn't the first time a girl dropped a towel in front of him but not when he wasn't expecting it. When Charlie reached Dean she threw off his shirt revealing the slightly tan and taut skin along very well defined muscles. She dug her fingernails into his chest as she kissed him shoving her tongue into his mouth. Again Dean was surprised for only a moment before grabbing a fistful of her short hair then invading her mouth. The two kissed as Charlie groped his naked torso then undid his belt and pants. Pulling away for a moment to nibble his jawline and working her way up to his ear. Sucking the lobe into her mouth his breathing hitched making the girl smile as she flicked his lobe with her tongue.

"You don't mess around," Dean muttered.

"Not when it's something I want," Charlie whispered, "You need to catch up," she ordered pushing his pants and boxers to the ground.

Using her nimble fingers she pushed at the "V" shape where his hips met his abs eliciting a moan from the older Winchester. Dean then moved his mouth to her neckline sucking and biting hard on her collarbone moving his free hands to her breasts grabbing them firmly; the contact made Westen moan. Dean smirked and continued his assault, kneeling in front of her drawing her hard nipple into his mouth nibbling a tad lighter than her collarbone. Charlie tangled her hands in his hair as he slipped two fingers inside her warm and wet sheath causing the blonde to gasp. Working his fingers inside her making her wetter as he pushed further and sucked on her nipple. He moved his thumb over her clit as Charlie bucked her hips harder. He stopped his assault slowly and it was met with a huff from the tomboy.

"Quit your bitchin'," he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Dean carried Charlie to the bed dropping her on the mattress.

Winchester stepped out of his jeans and underwear as his eyes roved over the naked blonde on the bed. He grinned ear to ear at the sight of her, might have been a lot of trouble but she definitely knew how to make up for it. He pulled on the condom from his back pocket, as he was always prepared just in case. He then climbed on top of her. Charlie's legs spread open for him as he slid inside of her. Gasping at his rough thrusting the blonde wrapped her legs around him tighter feeling every inch of him as he pushed in and out. Dean's lips at her neck sucking her tight skin into his mouth. Charlie's nails ran down his back as he made her cum. Breathing hard she maneuvered herself on top of Dean knees at his hip just sitting on top of his shaft reveling in how good he felt inside her. Moving her hips back and forth grinding into him the contact between her clit and his lower abs sent waves of pleasure throughout her body making her shake as she came again. Dean grabbed her hips pushing her harder and harder as he climaxed and a low growl escaped his lips.

Charlie collapsed on top of him the sweat from their bodies mixing as their skin touched creating puddles in between Dean's muscles. The pair was breathing hard and heavy. The blonde rolled off of Dean her body shaking with aftershocks slightly moaning at the intensity. Blowing out a breath she relaxed the best thing after a hunt was a good lay. Rubbing her hands over her face she wiped the sweat from her eyes. Westen rolled to her side propping herself on an elbow, "That was the perfect end to this day," she smiled at the blank look on is face. Charlie kissed his cheek, "Thanks Dean," she said before getting up putting on her bra and panties then laying back down.

The patented Winchester smirk made it's way across his face, "Well I don't like to brag." Dean welcomed Charlie back into bed wrapping a strong arm around her. The couple eventually fell asleep, they might have butted heads when it came to hunting but they certainly agreed on everything when it came to sex.

Charlie's slumber wasn't peaceful, she tossed and turned then started to mumble as she heard the Trickster's voice in her ear, "Charlie," he whispered, "Wake up sugar."

Westen's eyes fluttered open to see she was still in the lecture hall being cradled by the janitor. She jumped out of his arms checking to make sure she was fully clothed, "What the hell," she screamed at him once she had her bearings.

"Ah, come on I wasn't that bad, you seemed to enjoy yourself quite well," he circled her looking her up and down. He leaned down to her ear, "I look good as a Winchester and you," he kissed her cheek, "You are a hell cat," he smacked her ass.

Confusion crossed Charlie's face twisting her features and tears threatened to spill down her face. The blonde tried to fight the tears, she never cried, not even when she was a kid. Crying was for the weak. Her fists balled up nails digging into her palms as she growled at him as she started to understand, "All of it?"

The Trickster nodded, "All of it, felt real right? Isn't it awesome?" Charlie moved to hit him but he ducked pulling her into him, "Come on girl admit it, you liked it, a lot," he taunted, "It can be like that all the time ya know? I can do anything you want, be anything or anyone. You just gotta let all the fun I have slide," he smiled.

The blonde leveled a glare at the Trickster, "You disgust me. Dressing up in someone else's face doesn't change who you are, a low, nauseating little whatever you are pretending to be a god. Trust me I'm doing the world a favor by ending you."

"Wish this was different sweetheart but ah well," he pushed her into the chairs as Dean, Sam and Bobby came in wielding stakes.

The takedown of the Trickster played out almost like she had experienced the first time. This time however when she staked him there was no hesitation or guilt afterwards. The blonde just felt violated, she couldn't tell if anything was real anymore. She killed him once but that was just an illusion. How could she be so stupid? Then thinking that she slept with Dean. Was it rape or was it an illusion? She wanted it, but wanted the real Dean. He was dressed as Dean and "no" didn't escape her lips and she didn't fight. Charlie ran her fingers through her hair her insides in utter turmoil.

Dean kept glancing back at her and then to Bobby. She was scared when they came in, that was something he never saw on her face. That girl had stood up to him and Sam and Bobby. If any of the stories about her were true, girl had a sack on her, backing down was not in her vocabulary. Something that Trickster said or did unnerved her, he glanced at her once more, the girl had pulled her knees to her chest arms tightly around her legs. Dean would get it out of her, if he didn't Bobby would.


	8. A Funny Thing Happened

**Author's Note -** Ahhhhhh, shite, bullocks! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...ugh my mind's been on the fritz and things and stuff happened. I'm sure there was danger to some sort of cute puppy that I saved! Again sorry, it's been crazy. Forgive me?

**DeDe324 -** Aw, I love you so much! So glad you like my version of Gabe, he's a wicked one, which is all the more reason I love him. So excited that you loved the sex, I always get the most nervous when I'm writing sex, afraid I'm too girl or whatever. Yay! You liked the twist, couldn't just leave it all smiles and rainbows, there had to be something more. You make me smile, love you again!

**xJenzaFreakx -** So awesome that you approve of the steaminess, made my day that you liked it. I love it when I surprise you guys, makes me feel like I'm doing something right, ya know. Well hold onto your seat kiddies, I'm not done yet. Hope you like what's coming up. ;-)

**Leyshla Gisel -** Total bummer that it wasn't Dean, but fret not.

**FireChildSlytherin5 -** She's definitely shaken, but she's a tough bitch. She'll get through it, so happy you liked the chapter.

Ok, I'm not gonna promise to update, because every time I do I end up failing you guys. But I will get it up as fast as my mind will let me. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, please read and review!

**PS -** I love all of you that take time to read my story, it means so much to me that my stats keep climbing and I keep getting notifications, you all are wonderful, so thank you again!

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot then he, Sam and Bobby got out. Charlie remained motionless, still internally arguing with what she experienced. The boys looked between each other then all eyes settled on Singer. Bobby nodded opening the blonde's door and crouching down to talk to her. The mature man wished her mother was here, that's who she needed at the moment. Mae would have known what to do. Bobby shook his head, this was no time for wishing he had to at least try.

"Hey Charlie," he started softly, "It wasn't real, whatever he showed you." Better words wouldn't pass his lips without knowing what she'd been through.

Westen turned her head to face him, "How can you know that," she whispered. "How can you tell me that this is real? When that thing violated me felt so real?"

"Come on kid, let's take you inside and dissect this," he offered a hand to the girl. Charlie looked at his weathered hand then back at the bearded man considering all the possible situations for a moment before accepting his hand. The blonde walked past the boys head down straight into her and Bobby's room. The three men followed at a distance, quietly discussing ways to make her believe what was real.

"Are you sure you don't need help," Sam offered after the hotel door slammed.

"Nah, it'll only upset her and make her feel like she's cornered. I'll come and get ya if I need help." The boys nodded turning into their rooms. Bobby carefully opened the door. "Charlie," he started, "For me to understand ya gotta tell me what happened."

The blonde turned her face to him, tears streaming down her face. Bobby moved to the bed, Charlie nuzzled into his shoulder, something she had never done before. Her sobs hitched her breathing before she started talking, "He made me think Dean and I had sex."

Singer was speechless his eyes fixed on the poor girl. They were both quiet for a few moments before he spoke again, "Charlie, it didn't happen. What he made you see was an illusion. It wasn't real."

Westen sat up glaring at him, "It felt real," she protested, "Everything, tastes, touches, smells. Just everything in vivid detail." She paused for a moment still glaring at Bobby.

"Was there anything, even a feeling that was off to you?"

Relaxing her face a bit running back through what had taken place, Charlie nodded, "The room didn't smell like sage. It was clean, almost antiseptic," she put the pieces together in her head and smiled for the first time that day, "I never left the lecture hall," she blew out a relieved breath and Bobby did as well.

"Do I have to tell ya that this isn't an illusion?"

She shook her head, "Just tell me where the nearest alcohol is."

Before Bobby could answer she was up and across the hall joining the brothers who were celebrating and packing up.

"Charlie," was heard out of both Winchesters.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget it. He's dead and that's the most important thing," she said before helping Sam pack up the books.

Dean watched her as Bobby came up next to him, "She's still upset," the matter of fact statement came from the older Winchester.

"Yeah, but she's not gonna admit it. Trickster did a real number on her, don't know if she'll get over it anytime soon."

"Hey, Chucky," Dean called, "Leave packing to Cinderella there and let's go hit a bar."

Charlie shook her head, "Thanks Dean but I don't think I'm up for going anywhere tonight."

"I'll let you drive," he said dangling the keys. Charlie's dark blue eyes got big as she quickly walked over to Dean grabbed the keys out of his hand and beat him to the car. Dean smirked, "Don't wait up boys," he said before joining the blonde who had already started the engine. The older brother smiled again as he slid into the passenger seat. "Nearest bar is about five blocks from here," he pointed in a westwardly direction and the blonde hit the gas.

The drive was silent until the blonde pulled into a space silencing the engine, "Thanks Dean," she mumbled quietly.

"Don't worry about it Chucky, we all have bad days; few shots of tequila will make you right as rain," he smiled as he slammed the car door. Letting Charlie walk into the bar first.

It was empty save a few regulars on a Wednesday night. The patrons didn't give more than a two second glance to the young couple entering and making their way to the bar. Charlie sat down on a stool, still playing safe; her arms crossed over her chest and eyes to the floor. Dean sat next to her bobbing his head to the Styxx song playing in the background. The bartender took notice making his way toward them cleaning a beer glass.

"What can I get ya?"

"Bottle of your cheapest tequila and two shot glasses," Dean said handing him a twenty.

"Comin' right up," the bartender reached under the bar pulled out a bottle of knock off Cuervo and two shot glasses.

Dean filled the glasses, "Bottom's up," he downed the shot making a face.

Charlie gave a slight smile and downed her shot. Making almost the exact same face, it was truly terrible tequila. There wasn't a lot of conversation between them, it was more about making Westen feel like she was in control of her reality again. Dean didn't want to pry any information out of her that she wouldn't give willingly. Halfway through their third bottle is when the blonde got talkative.

"My mom's righ," her voice slurred.

"About wha," Dean gravel was also slurred.

"Bein a hunner, juss too dangerus," she managed to get down another shot.

"Bullssshit," he told her, "You kicked that thin's ass from here to nex Sunday."

Slamming her shot glass down on the bar, "Tha's wrong," she threw a wobbly finger in Dean's face, "It plaed a trick on me. Dressssed up as you," her voice got quiet, "we had sex, ssshhhh," pulling the finger to her lips and laughing a bit.

The older Winchester chuckled giving what he thought was a dashing and sexy smile. Charlie laughed out loud at his mouth which could only be described as a wiggly worm covering teeth. Dean joined in her laughter, even in his drunken state he knew she was gonna be fine if she was laughing. The older brother went to pour another shot for them both when Charlie stopped him firmly grabbing his hand. Looking into the intense green eyes and making a split second decision enveloping his lips with hers almost inhaling his tongue. The blonde sucked all the remnants of tequila out of his mouth. Dean grabbed her firmly by the arms before pulling her closer moving his hands through her hair before exploring the inside of her lips. Westen pulled away digging in her jeans pocket, pulling out another twenty and leaving it on the bar before dragging Dean to the Impala.


	9. Exciting Climax

**Author's Note -** So I was stuck, again, this shouldn't be a shock to my readers, sorry again guys, don't hate me. But here it is, the last chapter in Playful Devilry, I had a blast writing this for the most part. Sorry it's kinda short, there just wasn't a lot of story left in me after all this. I do have more ideas for Charlie and the boys, I'm hoping to write a Mystery Spot fic but not until after the New Year, unless inspiration hits. Now time for my favorite part, shout outs!

**DeDe324 -** I'm so glad you like the relationship w/Charlie and Bobby, I wanted it ver big brother/fatherly. I was thinking what would Dean do in a situation like this, he'd treat her like one of the boys and get her drunk. I had a ton of fun writing them drunk, it's always fun to misspell words on purpose. Thank you for being a shoulder to cry on when things weren't going right either in real life or in my writing. Love you woman! Oh and if my other readers read this - go read her stuff if you're a Boondock Saints fan, it's really amazing stuff, wonderfully written and you will enjoy it thoroughly.

**xJenzaFreakx -** Well while Charlie is still shaken up from what happened, she bottles her feelings up and getting drunk with Dean gives her a bravado of sorts. Even if alcohol induced, she feels like her old self and her old self wanted to climb on Dean, who wouldn't, am I right? I am so glad that you've liked the story and the steamy stuff. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review, I appreciate it so much. :-D

**Leyshla Gisel -** Thank you for all the Twitter fun and reviewing my story. So glad you've like my writing! Love you!

**FireChildSlytherin5 -** Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, it really means so much to me. And I am so happy that you've liked everything I've put up! I hope you like the last chapter.

Ok, it had to end sometime, so without further adieu, Chapter 9. Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The couple made their unsteady way to the car, Dean now leading the way. Fumbling with the keys he got the car door open and nearly threw Charlie in the back seat. Climbing on top of her he nibbled and sucked every inch of exposed skin he could find while unbuttoning her jeans then his own. The blonde was returning every bite, nibble, lick and suck in return. Both of them completely free of embarrassment and awkwardness. Dean shoved his hand down Charlie's pants moving his nimble fingers over her clit making her moan loudly. Swallowing her cry of pleasure with his mouth shoving his tongue down her throat. Both of them managing to shimmy out of their jeans just enough to where Dean could maneuver his way inside her. The warmth of her mossy bank made his eyes roll back in delight. His thrusting deep inside of her made her cries grow in volume until tingles of hedonistic joy flowed throughout her slight frame causing her to arch her back as she reached her peak more than a few times. As Dean let go of the building pressure as he groaned loudly before falling on top of Charlie growling in her ear.

They stayed stacked on each other for a few minutes letting the aftershocks subside just enjoying the feeling of one another before Dean pushed himself off her pulling up his jeans. Charlie pulled on her jeans lifting her hips while still lying down. Her blurry eyes fixed on the older Winchester as the Dean smirk found his mouth again, "I'm gonna go call Sam," he told her before grabbing her short tresses and shoving his tongue into her mouth again.

The girl nodded watching him walk inside a smile appeared on her face. Half laughing to herself, if she was looking for a boyfriend Dean might actually fit the bill. Pulling herself out of the Impala the cool night air hit her, this was real. The breeze blew in smells from the city; placing her hands in the back pockets of her pants inhaling deeply. It was almost like freedom. The Trickster was gone and she had a moment with Dean, one she wouldn't forget. Winchester came out a few moments later cozying up next to the blonde just standing in the dim light of the streetlamp. No one said anything as they sobered up some, it was just a peaceful and comfortable silence. It was even sweeter when Dean interlaced his fingers with Charlie's; the two of them just standing by each other enjoying the company. It was in this moment that two loners weren't so much anymore. Sam and Bobby pulled up sooner rather than later and Charlie was the first to let go of Dean.

"Enjoy your debauchery," Bobby scolded.

"You really want an answer Singer? Wouldn't want to offend you," she winked at Dean who snickered.

"Just get in the truck Charlie," he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said opening the passenger door.

"Hey Chucky," Dean called her over.

"Round two," she purred.

"Smartass," he smiled, "If you ever want help on a hunt or whatever, gimme a call," he handed her a piece of paper.

"You do the same," she said tearing the paper in half scribbling down her number. The dark eyed girl looked at Dean's deep greens giving a slight smile before punching him in the arm, "You weren't as bad as I was thought."

Dean laughed a bit rubbing his arm, "Ditto."

Charlie turned to leave but Sam called to her, "Hey, Charlie!" She turned to the tall boy, "Take care of yourself," he said holding back giving her a hug when she threw her arms around his waist.

"Thanks Sam, you too, and don't let Dean give you too much shit," she let go and smiled at him. She and Bobby watched the Winchester boys take off before they set out on their own way. Westen had figured she wouldn't see the brothers again, which was fine. She smiled the rest of the way home, it was a good hunt and thank God it was over.

* * *

**Author's Note 2.0 -** A huge thank you to all who read, followed, reviewed or added this story to their favorites! I really appreciate it and I was completely blown away with the response. You should have heard me, I was squealing like a fangirl every time I got a notification. You all are awesome and thank you again!


End file.
